wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Committee
The Committee on Extraordinary Interventions, colloquially known as the Committee, is a group of aces and joker-aces, banded together as a branch of the United Nations. The Committee acts in a pseudo-military capacity to counter threats that are beyond the scope, or capabilities, of conventional defence forces, particularly those threats posed by rogue wild carders whose power may be impossible, or impractical for conventional forces to contain. The scope of the Committee is more focused than that of the United Nations. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. History In 2007 Nur al-Allah, leader of the Caliphate, was assassinated in Baghdad on the eve of Egypt's inclusion into the caliphate, and to all appearances the killing looked like the handiwork of the Twisted Fists, a notorious group of joker terrorists. The Nur's son Abdul-Alim took control of the caliphate and immediately pressed for retaliatory action. Jokers had long been thought of as abominations in the Nur's fundamentalist ideology, and so Abdul set Egypt's new president, Kamal Farag Aziz, on a course to eradicate Egypt's joker population entirely. In the United States of America, a group of wild carders assembled to participate in the first season of the American Hero television series grew increasingly concerned with reports of the genocide gripping Egypt, and departed the show to take a stand and protect the jokers being slaughtered there. The group allied themselves with the Living Gods and tried evacuating the jokers, but were also forced to fight elements of the Ikhlas al-Din, actions that saw many of the Egyptian soldiers killed. The Americans were branded as "terrorists" because they fought without a national banner, but despite this they persevered, effectively forming the backbone of the oppressed jokers' army. The Americans ultimately triumphed over Aziz and routed his army. After bringing Aziz to the Hague to face charges of war crimes, they were offered a role within the United Nations answering directly to the secretary-general's office under the name of the Committee on Extraordinary Interventions. Committee Members Leaders * John Fortune - Founding member and first chairman. Resigned due to being depowered when Sekhmet left him at the end of Busted Flush. Currently travelling the world. * Lohengrin - Founding member and second chairman. Known Members * Babel - Current member and vice-chairwoman. Joined at the beginning of Busted Flush. * The Amazing Bubbles - Founding member. Unknown if still a member. * Bugsy - Founding member and Committee investigator. Left six months after the end of Suicide Kings after a mission went bad and a fellow Committee member died. Resumed membership sometime before the Talas incident. * Bone Dancer - Current member. Joined sometime after Suicide Kings. * Brave Hawk - Current member. Joined sometime between Inside Straight and Busted Flush. * Earth Witch - Founding member. Current member. * Ink - Babel's personal aide. * Kavitha - Occasional member. Joined sometime between Fort Freak and Lowball. * The Lama - Current member. Joined sometime between Inside Straight and Busted Flush. * The Llama - Current member. Joined sometime between Inside Straight and Busted Flush. * Mephistopheles - Current member. * Noppera-bo - Current member. Joined sometime after Busted Flush. * Recycler - Joined shortly before the Talas incident. * Rustbelt - Founding member. Unknown if still a member. * Stone Rockford - Current member. Joined sometime after Suicide Kings. * Snow Blind - Current member. Joined at the beginning of Busted Flush. * The Strangelets - Current member(s)? Joined sometime after Busted Flush. * Tinker - Current member. Joined sometime between Inside Straight and Busted Flush. * Toad Man - Current member. Joined sometime between Inside Straight and Busted Flush. * Tricolor - Current member. Joined sometime after Busted Flush. * Wilma Mankiller - Current member. Joined sometime after Busted Flush. Injured by Tricolor in the fight with the Radical. Former Members * Aero - Deceased. Briefly a member, but died on his first mission during the Talas incident. Killed by Bubbles while she was under the influence of Horrorshow. * Burrowing Owl - Deceased. Killed by the Radical at the Louvre. * Cameo - Deceased. Died from wounds received from the Radical after she defeated Monster. * Charlie - Deceased. Joined sometime after Suicide Kings. Had super-hearing. Died in a fire on a Committee mission went bad. * Curveball - Founding member. Quit at the end of Busted Flush to become a student. * Doktor Omweer - Deceased. Briefly a member, but died on his first mission during the Talas incident. Killed by Midnight Angel while she was under the influence of Horrorshow. * Double Helix - Former member as Lilith. Quit at the end of Busted Flush. After the events of Suicide Kings, Noel has settled down to be a father. * Drummer Boy - Founding member. Quit at the end of Busted Flush due to guilt over accidentally killing children for oil and returned to his band, Joker Plague. * Gardener - Deceased. Slowly dying from being bitten by the Hunger. Killed by the Wrecker. * Garou - Deceased. Killed by the Radical at the Louvre. * Glassteel - Deceased. Joined sometime after Busted Flush. Killed in action at the Baikonur Cosmodrome during the Talas incident. Killed by Midnight Angel while she was under the influence of Horrorshow. * Holy Roller - Founding member. Left to go back to his church in Memphis right after the events of Busted Flush. Selected Reading * * * * References *SCARE sheets file - http://grfiles.game-host.org/3e_files/GRR9600e_SCARESheet_TheCommittee.pdf